One More Butterfly
by Chimicherrychanga
Summary: Join Star and Marco in welcoming the new addition to the family! 100% Starco! Check out disneyprincessflorence on tumblr to meet the girl that helped me write this! Thanks again Florence!
1. Chapter 1

Star let out a deep sigh of exasperation, running her fingers through her blonde bangs. Her pacing back and forth was not helping with the upset stomach she was having.

Why was she so nervous? It's not like he'd leave her or anything. She was overthinking it. It's a good thing she didn't have to wear a corset. They were the first thing she made optional when she became queen.

"Okay, you got this Star," Star said to herself as she paced back and forth."You've been married to Marco for four months now and you've known him for eight years, he'll be happy. No need to be nervous." Her attempts at calming herself down didn't work.

Stepping out of the bedroom, she took a shaky breath, holding her hand to her heart, trying to slow her insanely fast pulse. Taking a step forward down the hallway, she felt her heart begin to calm. It didn't last long as she felt her ankle twist and she fell to the ground. She was never able to get used to the high heels.

Groaning in frustration, she reached under the giant skirt and pulled the shoes off, leaving them in the hallway as she quickly rushed towards the throne room, where she assumed Marco would be.

Walking into the throne room, she saw it was empty. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone but Manfred standing at the entrance. Sighing she called out for the servant. "Manfred, have you seen Marco?" She asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

He nodded swiftly. "Yes, your majesty. He's in the royal garden." He stated pointing towards the garden.

Star groaned. "Can you go to my room and grab a pair of my flats?" She asked as she moved to sit down on the stairs leading to the throne. Manfred quickly saluted her and rushed in the direction of her room.

Star grunted in frustration. "Is this going to turn into a wild goose chase or something?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Manfred returned a minute later, a pair of light blue flats in his hands. She took them quickly, putting them on before rushing out the door to the garden. "Thank you, Manfred!" She called out.

Walking out into the garden, she scanned the scenery hoping to see her tall husband among the rows of flowers. Seeing a flash of brown hair, she smiled and began running in the direction of the hair. "Marco!" She called out in a sing-song voice. "Marco!" Turning the corner, she stopped in her tracks. A horse. Seriously? It was a stupid horse?! She let out a shriek of frustration pulling at her own hair.

Marco came running from around the corner, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, panting. "Star! Are you ok?! I heard you scream!" He exclaimed looking around for an assassin or something. Star whipped her head around at the sound of her husband's voice. Her face broke out into a smile and she tackled him in a hug. "Marco!"

"Star, are you ok?!" He asked holding her at arm's length making sure she had no injuries.

She smiled. "I'm perfectly fine Marco! I've been looking for you!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him again.

Marco reciprocated the hug. "I was actually hoping to surprise you in bed with some flowers since you haven't been feeling well recently." He chuckled presenting the bouquet. "But it seems like you feel better!"

Star grimaced, remembering the reason why she was looking for him. "Actually, Marco there's something I need to tell you." She whispered looking down at the ground.

Marco took this as a sign to panic. "Oh god are you dying?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Star's eyes widened before giggling.

"Marco no no no! I'm fine!" She said in an attempt to calm him down.

"Look Marco… You know how I was throwing up this morning?" She gulped, swallowing her fear. Marco nodded slowly, fear taking over him once more.

"Well, it's not a stomach virus like we thought." She whispered. "It's morning sickness."

Marco's eyes widened as she held her hand to her stomach. "Wait… Do you mean…?"

Star smiled up at him, happy tears in her eyes. "Marco… I'm pregnant."

He placed his hands on the sides of her face. "Star please tell me this isn't a joke." He said smiling at her, tears at the corners of his eyes.

She giggled. "We're going to be parents, Marco."

He grabbed her by the waist swiftly, picking her up with ease as he spun her around in circles, laughing joyfully the whole time. Slowly he let her slide down through his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as the two lovers kissed in pure bliss.

They separated, staring into each other's eyes, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm going to be a dad." Marco whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "...I'm going to be a dad." He said slightly louder than before as the realization sunk in. He jumped away from Star in his panic. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He screamed running his hands through his hair, pulling at it in clumps. "What if the baby doesn't like me? What if it gets hurt? I have to safety proof the entire castle! We have to go to baby training! How does a Mewman baby act? Is it different from a human baby?" He babbled on and on, pacing back and forth in front of Star.

She giggled and grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him. "Marco calm down. For now, let's just celebrate." She laughed pulling him into a hug. Marco hesitantly wrapped his arms around his wife, careful not to hug her too tight in fear of hurting the baby. She snickered. "Marco, I'm only a couple days in. You can hug me tighter." She smiled up at him, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you, Marco." She whispered as she tightened the hug, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too Star." He whispered in response, stroking her long hair, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Not even a week later, Marco had baby proofed the whole entire castle. Every sharp corner had been bubble wrapped, all weapons had been put away, he even took Star's dimensional scissors and hidden them, which Star was not happy about. At all.


	2. 9 Months Later

"Alright, Let's get this meeting going." Marco stated as he sat down next to his wife at the table. Star was busy talking to Pony Head about silly things, catching up over the past few weeks they hadn't seen each other.

"Pony Head, Your kingdom is doing well, correct?" Marco asked turning towards the queen.

She smiled at him. "You know it Earth Turd!"

Star giggled at the old nickname Pony Head gave Marco when they were younger.

Marco sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's good. Now back to the trade negotiat-"

Marco was cut off by the sound of water hitting the ground with a splash. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Ok who did it?" He asked, annoyed that the meeting was taking so long to get started.

Star's face was pale as she stared straight forward, her eyes wide in fear. "Marco…" She whispered in shock.

He looked down at his wife, assuming she dropped her glass of water or something. "Yeah Star?"

Star backed up quickly, holding her hands to her bulging stomach. "That wasn't a glass of water falling."

Confused, he walked up to her and held her by the shoulders. "Star are you ok?"

Star grimaced in pain at the first contraction seizing her body. "Marco my water just broke!" She shrieked as her body convulsed with pain.

It took a few seconds before what she said sunk in, as he stared at her in confusion. Suddenly it clicked into place and that confusion was replaced with panic. "It's time?!" He yelled as he picked her up quickly, showing no signs of struggle from all of his training. She nodded in response.

The crowded table of dignitaries were thrown into a frenzy, shrieks and screams filling the air as they cleared a path for Marco to carry her out the room.

"Manfred!" He screamed as he held on tightly to his beautiful wife as he ran into the throne room. "Manfred!"

Manfred appeared from behind a pillar as if he were hiding. "Yes, my king?" He asked, seemingly unaware of the situation at hand.

Marco whipped around, looking hard at him. "Manfred I need a portal to a hospital on earth immediately!" He demanded before looking down at his wife and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "We have a code 78!"

Manfred quickly saluted and pulled out his scissors. "I'll alert the family and friends." He stated as he cut open a portal and watched the king ran through with the queen in his arms.

The waiting room of the Echo Creek Hospital was quiet, as the secretary at the counter flipped through the pages of a magazine. She sighed in boredom. It was just a normal day for her. Nothing special.

The sound of scissors cut through the silence of the room as a magical portal opened in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as a handsome man came rushing out, with a beautiful yet pregnant woman in his arms, both of them wearing crowns and a wand sitting in the woman's hands. Marco whipped his head down towards her.

"Hope? Is that you?" He asked as he stroked his wife's hair. Star groaned in pain as another contraction took her body captive. Marco's breath hitched. "Agh! No time for catching up! Hope! Star's going into labor!" He spoke quickly as he was panicking.

Hope quickly pressed the button to call the doctor. "Doctor Jeremy, we have a pregnant woman going into labor, please hurry."

Star shuddered in pain. "A-are my parents coming?" She whispered up at her husband.

Marco pressed his lips against hers softly. "Don't worry… they'll be here." He assured her as the doctor came bursting into the waiting room.

"Well well well… Look like I was wrong about you never getting a girlfriend." Jeremy chuckled as he pulled the gurney next to Marco.

Marco placed Star carefully on it, before taking her hand. "Nice to see you too Jeremy, now please just help her." He laughed at the old rivalry between the doctor and him.

Star hissed as a contraction took control once again. "Just hurry up and get this thing out of me."

He nodded before grabbing the back of the gurney and beginning to push her into the hallway. "The father is allowed in the delivery room." He stated, looking back at Marco with a smile.

Marco nodded and followed after them, before stopping and turning to look at Hope. "Ok, so there's going to be a lot of people here. Just let me know when my parents are here. They'll have everyone else." He spoke fast as he ran back into the hallway, scrambling after his wife.

As soon as he was gone, it was quiet once again. Hope sighed and leaned back into her chair, relaxing after the panic that set in minutes ago. The silence of the waiting room did not last long.

Star moaned as she was transferred over to the bed, her giant dress poofing around her.

Jeremy sighed. "Is there any way you could get that dress off her and put her in a hospital gown?"

She didn't even wait, as she quickly raised her wand. "HOSPITAL GOWN BEAM." She screamed as a contraction took over her once again. The huge dress was quickly replaced by a pink hospital gown. "Is that ok?" Star grumbled as Marco held onto her hand.

Jeremy's eyes went wide. He probably should have remembered that she was magic. "Oh no. I forgot she was magic. Do we need a doctor from her dimension?" He asked as grabbed the clipboard and started scribbling down her information.

Star groaned, swinging her wand to make a giant book appear next to the bed. "GLOSSARYCK!" She screamed into the air once more. The book quickly began flipping the pages as a small man appeared.

"It's been awhile since you've needed me St-" He started smugly before noticing the situation at hand. "Oh. Wasn't expecting this."

"Shut up and help me you useless…"

"Alright alright! Marco go get some cold water and a washcloth."

Marco looked at him confused. "Isn't it warm water?"

Glossaryck raised his eyebrow. "Star is a Mewman. Just do it." Positioning himself in front of her, he averted his eyes. "Ok yeah, you're close. Ok doctor, I need you to go get washed up. I'll take over while you do."

Star growled at the blue man. "I hate you so much just get it out of me."

He chuckled, stroking his beard before snapping his fingers and making a pair of gloves appear on his hands. "Love you too Star. Now this is going to hurt."

Back in the waiting room, a tall, muscular man with graying hair was pacing back and forth, talking nonstop into the phone pressed to his ear. "Ok. Ok. See you soon Janna." Hanging up, he turned to the woman standing next to him. "They'll be here soon Angie."

She nodded and moved to sit down. "Oh, I hope that she'll accept the epidural. It would be too painful for her without it."

A burst of flame appeared outside the hospital, scaring Hope yet again. Angie rushed outside to greet the two newcomers. "Janna! Tom! You're just in time! Star's going into labor right now!"

A woman with raven hair stepped out of the carriage, followed closely by a demon with three eyes. "Hey, Angie. We wouldn't want to miss something like this. Marco and Star are good friends of ours." He stated, removing the sunglasses from his face, and putting them in his pocket.

Janna quickly grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him into the hospital. "Come on Tom! No time to waste! I want to see my friend's baby!"

Rushing into the waiting room, a scream broke through the silence.

"GODDAMN IT MARCO WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!?" Star's angry voice was heard all the way from the delivery room, which was quickly followed by a scream of fear from Marco. "I'M SORRY!"

Janna howled with laughter, clutching her stomach as she sat down just as a crash came from the room. Tom's jaw was hanging open, staring at the door towards the delivery room. "J-Janna please tell me you're not going to be like that when you give birth."

She smirked up at him. "Don't worry Hot Stuff. I won't."

He let out a sigh of relief, placing his hand over his chest to calm himself down.

"I'm going to be waaaaaay worse." She chuckled patting her own growing stomach.

Tom promptly fainted, thankfully though he was caught by Rafael and placed into a chair. "Not very manly I see?"

Janna barked a laugh. "When it comes to me, he has the right idea, being scared."

Twenty minutes passed, as the four people sat, the screams of Star becoming more frequent and angrier, a tall woman with diamonds on her cheeks strode into the waiting room, a short man with a long beard following behind. The woman scanned her surroundings.

"Alright. Who has the wand?" She asked, as her husband sat down, promptly breaking into conversation with Rafael.

Janna pointed towards the delivery room, indicating that Star still had it.

The former queen gasped. "She's going to kill someone!"

Rafael looked over at River. "Is it that dangerous for her to have the wand?"

River smirked, lifting his beard up to reveal a scar on his collarbone. "This was from when Moon had Star. I think it is."

"Point taken."

Moon was correct, someone should have taken the wand away from Star before she went into labor. So far, the whole room was covered in multi-colored powder, a whole small army of gel creatures had been poofed up and had begun to attack Marco's legs.

"Uh, Star...sweetie," Marco said as he kicked off the creatures. "Do you think you could poof these away?"

"Do you think you could control your hormones next time," Star yelled as she struggled with her mother for the wand. "I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF KEEPING THE WAND! LET GO!"

"Star Butterfly you are about to give birth to a child! Now is not the best time to fight with me!"

"Shouldn't someone stop them," Jeremy asked nervously as he narrowly escaped a beam of light, which ended up hitting the wall. Flowers then sprouted from the place the wall had been hit.

"I wouldn't," Glossaryck chimed. "You _never_ get in between a fight of two Mewni women."

"Agreed," Marco said, shuddering at the memory of when he got in between a fight of Star and her cousin.

"But won't this affect the baby?

Glossaryck, who had been licking pudding off of his fingers, paused to answer. "Maybe a human baby, but mewman's have thick skin."

All three men watched as the two women fought over the wand before Star let out a sharp cry and pointed her wand at Jeremy. A purple hand shot out from the middle of the wand, grabbing Jeremy and dragging him over to Star.

"This baby is coming now! So do your job and get it out of me!"

Jeremy shook with fear, remembering what happened the last time he dealt with magic. And that situation did not end well. His tongue pressed against the fake teeth he had and he shuddered. "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Positioning himself in front of her, he put her legs in the stirrups. "Ok… On the count of three, I want you to push. Can you manage that?"

Star growled at the younger man. "Yes! Now just get it OUT!"

He jumped in fear of her blasting him with her wand. "Ok… One… Two… Three!"

Star's face contorted with pain as she pushed, reaching over for Marco's hand. "Get... over here... and... help me!" She spoke through pushes. Marco quickly obliged, kicking the final slime creatures away, he rushed towards her, taking her hand in his.

"You've got this Star! I love you so much!" Marco kissed the hand that was squeezing the life out of his own.

Star smiled through the pain. No matter what was happening, hearing those words always made her smile. "I… Love you… too!"

"I can see the head! Just a few more pushes!" Jeremy called out.

Star let out a scream as she gripped her husband's hand, pushing as hard as she could. Tears began streaming down her face as she gave her all with this last push.

Suddenly the sound of a baby's laughter broke through as Star fell backward onto the pillow, panting. Jeremy cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off as fast as he could, not wanting to keep Star waiting. Wrapping it in a towel he walked over to Star. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Star smiled picking the baby up with both arms. "She's beautiful…" She spoke softly, holding a finger up to the baby, tears forming in the corner of her eyes when she grabbed the finger with her tiny hand. She had dark skin, just like her father, and a heart-shaped beauty mark on her cheek. "Marco… Look. It's your daughter." Star whispered turning to her husband.

Marco couldn't believe it. Tears streamed down his face as he smiled over at them. "She's amazing…" He looked down at the small form in Star's arms and felt his chin quiver when she let out a small yawn. "You're amazing. I love you with all my heart Star." He whispered, leaning towards her to press a soft kiss on Star's lips.

"I love you too Marco." Star seemed to glow with happiness. "Mom… Can you go get everyone? And please have them be quiet."

Moon smiled, the corners of her eyes filled with tears, she waved to the baby before rushing out the door and into the waiting room.

"It's over. She wants everyone to come see."

Everyone's heads popped up as they all ran towards Star's room.

"Wait wait wait wait," Hope whisper yelled as she stood in front of the door. "Only four visitors at a time, please. Oh hi, Janna! I didn't see you."

Janna smiled and waved at her high school friend. "How about the grandparents go first and then Tom and me," she suggested.

"Sounds good. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and Butterfly, if you would," Hope said, stepping aside and allowing them in.

The newly grandparents walked into the hospital room. Star smiled at the four before waving them over. "Meet our daughter… Iris Butterfly." Her eyes still filled with tears of pride as she presented the small girl to them.

Angie burst into tears. "I'm so happy! Ever since you two first met I knew that you would be the one to marry my son. And now! You two have started a family. I think…" She trailed off, before wrapping her arm around Moon's. "I think I may be tied for the happiest grandma in the multiverse."

Moon smiled down at Angie before turning her gaze towards Marco. "Marco… I know I can trust you. But promise me you will protect Star and Iris."

Marco wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks, nodding swiftly. "Of course. I love them both too much."

Rafael pushed past the two grandmothers, grabbing his son in a hug. "I'm so proud of you mijo!"

He smiled, hugging back as River came up next. "Listen here boy. If anyone ever tries to hurt a hair on that baby's head… Call me. I will be there to destroy them."

He laughed. "So will I."

After more congratulatory comments Star and Marco were left alone for a few seconds before Janna and Tom walked in. "Hey, Butterfly's. So this is your new addition?" Janna asked, her tone softening as she walked towards Star.

"Yup," Star said, turning Iris so Tom and Janna could get a closer look at her. "Meet Iris Butterfly."

"Wow," Tom said, his voice barely a whisper as he stared in awe of Iris. "She's beautiful guys."

"You guys better be there when I give birth," Janna warned, narrowing her eyes at the two. Star and Marco both laughed.

"Don't worry Janna," Marco said. "We'll be there."

"Good," Janna said simply before she and Tom waved and left to leave the two new parents alone.

Star turned to Marco a soft smile adorning her face. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked softly, her eyes wide with pride.

Marco was hesitant. Slowly he moved to sit next to Star on the bed. Taking Iris into his arms carefully, he caressed her head softly. "Star… I'm speechless. She has your eyes and your smile." He smiled at her, happy tears forming in his eyes once more.

Star giggled. "She has your nose. And your beauty mark."

Marco moved to lay next to Star. "I love you so much Star. I'm excited to raise Iris with you."

"Me too Marco." Star pressed her lips against his. "I love you too."

"Wait what do you mean we missed it?!" Ferguson asked, his shoulders slumped.

"Darn it Ferguson! I knew we shouldn't have stopped for tacos!" Alphonzo grumbled, smacking his boyfriend on the back of the head.

Moon laughed. "You two will be able to see her soon. For now. Let's let the new parents rest."


End file.
